The invention relates in general to security systems and, in particular, to electronic security systems providing proximal access signals to surrounding electronic devices.
In today""s world, electronics and electronic devices are rapidly multiplying and entrenching themselves into our everyday lives. Mobile telephones, pagers, personal data assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and the like are each indispensable in their own way to any number of different people. With the increase in availability and demand for such electronics, theft of such devices is generally growing at an alarming rate. Furthermore, because devices such as PDAs and laptops do not require establishing a xe2x80x9cphone numberxe2x80x9d or specific address for use, such as with a pager, thieves are very likely to consider stealing these items first.
Moreover, theft of laptops and PDAs may also be driven by the desire for industrial espionage or to simply steal intellectual property of one""s competitors. Because such devices also typically do not require passwords or keys to operate, they become ready targets for industrial spies.
Mobile phones and pagers offer relatively more resistance to theft because each must be programmed by a provider into a particular wireless technology network. Thus, it would be much easier for one service provider to discover stolen phones and pagers that were originally programmed for the same or competing service provider. However, as criminals become more technically savvy, it is generally becoming just as easy to xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d a mobile phone or pager for use.
Certain inventions have been implemented to safeguard such electronic devices. Physical alarm units have been built to attach to laptops. Such devices activate an alarm noise when the laptop is disturbed or lifted from its position. This device may provide some deterrence to theft, but will not prevent a thief from using the laptop, if he or she is capable of removing the alarm.
Laptops, PDAs, and mobile communication devices have also been modified to work only if an initial password is entered. Such password protections systems provide a sizeable level of security for the devices, but may also effectively secure the device from the true owner if the owner ever forgets the password. Moreover, if the owner writes the password down somewhere, thieves could steal the password as well as the electronic device to gain access to the functionality of the device.
Password protection systems also limit the ability of the owner to lend out his or her equipment. If a parent-owner of a mobile phone desired to lend his or her phone to one of his or her children, the children would have unlimited access to the phone""s functions if the parent-owner gives them his or her password. Such an attribute does not allow the owner to provide variable limitations on access to the functionality of the device.
Still further security systems take advantage of a physical key device. The key system has been used in security systems dating back to the Middle Ages and possibly earlier. The ancient system of a key unlocking a castle-gate, is typically applied in a modem sense with an electronic device. The owner must use the physical key to either manipulate tumblers to activate or de-activate access or may use an electronic connection to activate or de-activate access. However, with the physical key system, the key is still usually vulnerable to theft just as much as the device itself. Furthermore, if the user forgets to bring the key, the device is equally as useless.
Automobiles have also begun to use electronic security measures for protecting cars against theft. Some automobile manufacturer""s have begun installing microchips and microcircuits into the keys of some automobiles. Unless the key with the microcontroller is inserted into the ignition, the engine is disabled. While this system protects the automobiles against hot-wiring or from being started without a key, the car will be just as easily stolen if a thief steals the key with the embedded microcircuit.
The present invention is directed to a system and method for providing proximal security to an electronic device. The preferred embodiment of the present invention provides an electronic proximal security system comprising a master device including a first transmitter for communicating at least one device code, and a code processor. The system also comprises at least one slave device including a first receiver for communicating the at least one device code, a code translator, and a slave controller for limiting access to functionality of the slave device responsive to the at least one device code transmitted from the master device.